<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FlashFire Week by DeckofDragons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541692">FlashFire Week</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons'>DeckofDragons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Ship Week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unrelated one shots about Pyro and Scout being in love.</p>
<p>Monday: Dynamic</p>
<p>Tuesday: Seasons</p>
<p>Wednesday: Traveling/camping</p>
<p>Thursday: Artistic /Or fire</p>
<p>Friday: Weddings/proposal</p>
<p>(Last 2 prompts/days I'm doing art for)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pyro/Scout (Team Fortress 2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dynamic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning! It’s time to wake up sleepyhead.”</p>
<p>Pyro groaned and rolled over. He didn’t want to get up yet, even if it was for Scout.</p>
<p>“Come on, wake up,” Scout said, the bed dipping as he presumably sat on the edge of it. “It’s like halfway through the morning.”</p>
<p>Pyro was perfectly fine with staying in bed until the morning was done. They didn’t have battle today so he was sleeping in. It was cold out there away from the blankets. So unless there was snow to play in, he didn’t want to get up and even if there <em>was</em> snow to play in, it could wait for another hour or two.</p>
<p>“What if I told you ‘I love you’? Would that get you out of bed?”</p>
<p>Pyro grunted a negative. “Love you too but go ‘way.” He lifted a hand to make a shooing gesture at Scout before letting it fall again.</p>
<p>Scout groaned. “I’m <em>bored</em> though. Everyone else is out <em>doing</em> stuff or also still sleeping.”</p>
<p>“Cuddle then?” Cuddling made sleeping in even better.</p>
<p>“I <em>would</em> but… I got too much energy, you know?”</p>
<p>Pyro did know; he was familiar with the feeling even if he didn’t feel it in the mornings the way Scout did. He tended to be energetic in the evening and at night when Scout was the one who was prone to feeling sleepy. They were opposites like that.</p>
<p>Scout was silent for a while, not moving. Pyro was just starting to drift back to sleep when he broke it. “We should get a puppy sometime soon. Or a kitten.”</p>
<p><em>That</em> got Pyro to roll over and even open his eyes. “A puppy!” He’d always wanted a puppy or just a pet in general.</p>
<p>“There we go, <em>now</em> you’re finally awake,” Scout said with a grin. He then bent down to kiss Pyro’s forehead, making it impossible to be mad at his trick. “I was serious about that puppy though. I got a little dog back home, he’s the greatest even though I don’t get to see him very often. We should get one out here if we can. Medic has his doves and Soldier’s got the rabid raccoon living in his room so pets are definitely allowed.”</p>
<p>Too awake to go back to sleep now, Pyro sat up. “When can we adopt a puppy?” He’d <em>gladly</em> get out of bed for a puppy.</p>
<p>“Uh… I guess there’s nothing stopping us from going down to town today and looking into it. If we can get someone to drive us anyway because I’m <em>still</em> not allowed to drive the team van.” To be fair, he’d totaled the previous van so the punishment wasn’t a hundred percent undeserved just like Pyro was no longer allowed to use the stove unsupervised because he’d burnt the whole kitchen down with one at their previous base.</p>
<p>“We can ask Engie. Breakfast first though.” Before rolling out of bed, he leaned over to give Scout a quick kiss on the cheek, earning a smile from him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Seasons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was <em>finally</em> snowing for real! <em>Actual</em> snow that was sticking to the ground and starting to build up. Scout had been waiting <em>ages</em> for this. He was going to be <em>so pissed</em> if it stopped before there was enough to build a snowman or <em>at least</em> enough for a good snowball fight.</p>
<p>Everything was <em>so</em> close to being perfect. It was the first day of the weekend so no battle today and early morning, meaning they <em>should</em> have plenty of time to play in it today. It all depended on how much it would snow. Only time would tell though.</p>
<p>First though, Scout needed to make himself breakfast and then make something for Pyro and bring it to him –probably waking him up in the process because he always slept in on the weekends. And then they’d wake up the rest of the team too to make sure they all knew about the snow; the first real snow of winter was always a big deal… to him anyway so people needed to know.</p>
<p>As he set about doing the first of those things, he avoided looking out the window anymore lest he see the snow stopped and be disappointed. It was actually not too hard to do as there weren’t any windows in the kitchen and why bother going out to the common room to eat when the kitchen counter was right there? However, he couldn’t resist checking while on his way back to his room, a food tray in hand for Pyro. And… it was snowing <em>even</em> harder. There would certainly be enough to play in later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Except later, it turned out to be a blizzard and thus going outside was a no-no. Scout might’ve suggested they go out anyway but… he’d done stupid stuff like that before and thus knew from experience that going out in a blizzard was not fun.</p>
<p>“Yeah it sucks but… it’s still kind of pretty,” Pyro said when Scout complained about it as they sat in his bed, looking out the window. It was just a sheet of white, nothing visible at all. “And we can play in it tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I suppose we can.” Scout had wanted to do so today though. “I’m bored now though.” He didn’t like being trapped inside. “How is it that winter both the worst and best season at the same time?”</p>
<p>Pyro shrugged. “I like Fall best.”</p>
<p>“Let me guess, it’s because you like to burn the leaves, right?”</p>
<p>“Yep. And the colours are pretty.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, definitely. Me and bros used to jump in the leaf piles after raking them up. It would ruin them and Mom would yell at us because we were <em>supposed</em> to be cleaning them up. She wasn’t really ever mad though. Spring is great too though, all the flowers and stuff bloom and smell nice. The pollen sucks though because allergies are the <em>worst</em>. Summer’s pretty shitty too, it’s hot and gross all the time.”</p>
<p>“Nah, summer’s good. Things burn better when its hot out.” Typical Pyro and his love of fire. “It gets really uncomfortable in the suit sometimes though.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I can imagine.” Scout almost felt uncomfortable just thinking about being trapped in that suit in midst of summer, <em>probably</em> next to a roaring flame too. How Pyro put it up with it was <em>beyond</em> him. “But… I guess you’re right, huh? Fall’s technically the best season because there are no downsides.”</p>
<p>Pyro thought for a moment before replying, probably trying to come up with a possible downside which Scout couldn’t do either. “Yeah, Fall is best,” he said, looking back down at Scout. What they’d accomplished reaching that conclusion, Scout didn’t know. But whatever it, it had given them something to talk interesting to talk about for a bit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Traveling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scout was fidgeting as he babbled on. Not being able to stay completely still and being chatty was normal for him but… there was an edge of nervousness to his voice and movements. There was a time when Pyro wouldn’t have pick up on these things but now, he knew Scout far too well to miss them.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” he finally interrupted, making sure to speak loud and clear through his mask.</p>
<p>Scout froze, startled by the interruption. He started nervously fidgeting again a second or two later. “Yeah, I’m… fine, why?”</p>
<p>“You just seem really nervous. Is it because of me?” Wearing a full fireproof suit on an airplane seemed to make people even <em>more</em> uncomfortable than it did on the ground. Everyone who could gain line of sight of them did so every so often, clearly not comfortable with his presence.</p>
<p>“No, it’s not you <em>at all</em>. It’s just uh… I don’t like planes. Or uh… I guess it’s less ‘I don’t like planes’ and more ‘I don’t like tight spaces and planes are pretty tight spaces’. So uh… I’m just a bit on edge, I guess. Having the window seat helps but not really a whole lot. Especially since it kind of makes it worse is some ways too because of the whole being against the wall thing. But like being able to look <em>out</em> the window is really nice because…”</p>
<p>“Would holding my hand help?” Pyro interrupted again because there was no possible way for him to get a word in otherwise.</p>
<p>Again, Scout seemed taken off guard by the interruption, though not quite as much as before. “Um… actually yeah, I think it might.”</p>
<p>Pyro slid his glove off.</p>
<p>“Oh, you don’t have to do that,” Scout said. “With the glove on is totally fine, I don’t mind at all.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” Pyro took his hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing it tight for reassurance. Holding hands was so much better without the glove.</p>
<p>Scout let out a breath, squeezing Pyro’s hand back. “All right then… thanks.” He seemed to have relaxed a little bit.</p>
<p>“Is there anything else I can do help?” Pyro asked. Whenever <em>he</em> got nervous or upset, Scout always did everything he could to make it better, often asking for direction when he wasn’t sure how to.</p>
<p>“Um… uh… talk to me maybe. I know I get really chatty when I’m nervous which… doesn’t really help because I’m all wrapped up in my own mind which isn’t good so… yeah, talk to me about something. I don’t really care what.”</p>
<p>“Hmm… okay.” Pyro could do that, he just had to come up with a good thing to talk about. Whether he could talk about <em>anything</em> for the rest of the plane ride to Boston was questionable but he could try. … “How about rainbow and fire and the happy place?”</p>
<p>“Uh… yeah, that sounds like a good topic.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Artistic and Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scout squinted at the sketch he’d made of the house they’d burnt down yesterday – he’d taken a photo of it <em>before</em> they’d set it on fire to use as a reference here – checking it over for any last-minute needed additions or subtractions. It was… probably about as good as he was going to get it and it didn’t need to be perfect since they’d be drawing over it anyway.</p>
<p>“All right,” he said as he looked back up at Pyro sitting across from him at his drawing desk. “This should do.” He grabbed the ruler and used it to make a line down the middle of the sketch. Which he then used the scissors to cut across, cutting the paper in half.</p>
<p>“Now,” he continued as he slid one half of it across to Pyro. “You draw what it looked like to <em>you</em> when it was burning and I’ll draw what it looked like to <em>me</em>. And then we’ll put them together and have like a collab art piece. It’ll be great.” Hopefully anyway, more work had gone into this idea than Scout had initially anticipated, they’d burned down a whole abandoned <em>house</em> for it, so it better good.</p>
<p>Pyro eagerly pulled the paper to his chest as he stood up. “Okay! I’ll meet up with you later.” He ran off towards his room where he’d be able to work on it without his suit getting in the way.</p>
<p>Scout smiled after him for a second or two before looking down at his half of the paper. Drawing purely from memory was difficult but he’d seen enough fire that even if he didn’t get it exact, it’d still be close enough for what they were going for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They met back up in Scout’s room several hours later after supper. With little discussion, they exchanged their halves of their art collaboration thing.</p>
<p>Scout had seen Pyro’s artistic interpretations of how he saw fire before so he wasn’t surprised by the bright rainbow colours. This was without a doubt his best effort at it though. The flames were shaped like flames but were brightly coloured, making them look far more inviting than deadly. The embers were sparkles. What <em>had</em> to be the ashes more resembled clouds of cotton candy than anything else. It… did not look like anything was being destroyed in this drawing. And even the parts of the drawing that weren’t fire were prettier: the sky pink, the ground purple the clouds fluffy.</p>
<p>It was honestly <em>fascinating</em> that Pyro saw fire like that and that it made him see the whole world that way. It didn’t make any sense and if he weren’t Scout’s best friend, he probably wouldn’t have believed such a thing possible. The better he got to know Pyro the more he wanted to be even <em>closer</em>. … Maybe one day he’d even be allowed to see what was under the mask.</p>
<p>“This is really cool,” Pyro said. “It’s so different from mine.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Let’s put them together.”</p>
<p>He placed Pyro’s half down on his desk, Pyro placed his next to it, putting the two halves together again. The juxtaposition between fiery destruction and pretty rainbows was quite something. It looked <em>good</em>, like <em>really good</em>. The fact that it was a visual representation of the ways that they were different only made it better.</p>
<p>“I’m proud of us,” Scout said, patting Pyro’s shoulder. “We did a good job.”</p>
<p>“We did.” Pyro hugged him. … One day Scout hoped to know what such a hug would be like <em>without</em> fireproof suit getting between them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something was up. Romantic dinners were something they <em>never</em> did. They couldn’t go out anywhere for dinner dates because Pyro couldn’t take his mask off in public and neither of them could cook anything more complex than mac-n-cheese. So the fact that Scout had cleaned his room to set up a fancy (fake) candle-lit dinner, undoubtedly getting help from either Heavy or Spy with the food, was pretty suspect. Pyro was <em>excited</em> for whatever it was.</p>
<p>The dinner was good, Scout had <em>definitely</em> not made it by himself. They talked throughout it; Scout fidgeting with nervousness, Pyro doing the same except with excitement for whatever this might be leading to. The anticipation was enjoyable in way but also a bit maddening. But finally, at long last once they were done eating…</p>
<p>“So, uh… you’ve probably figured out by now that something’s up,” Scout said. “You might’ve even guessed what I’m doing, it’s… kind of obvious.” Not to Pyro, but interrupting to correct him would only make the reveal take longer. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while and uh… finally decided to do it. So, um…”</p>
<p>He shifted to kneel besides Pyro’s chair on one knee as he pulled something out of his pocket. Wait! Was he about to… “Will you marry me?” He <em>was</em>!</p>
<p>“Yes!” Pyro said, nodding before even looking at the ring Scout was holding towards him. Maybe he should’ve been expecting this, especially with how much he wanted it. “Thank you!” He accepted the ring. It was gold and fancy and expensive looking… <em>and</em> it had a fire pattern engraved on it! He placed it on the table for now so he could tackle Scout with a hug, sending them both to the floor but who cared? “I love you!”</p>
<p>Scout chuckled. “I love you too.” He kissed him.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Spy was trying to paint and struggling to come up with a good idea for it when his door burst up. He jumped to his feet, reaching for his knife. But it was just Pyro and Scout so he relaxed again.</p>
<p>“We’re getting married,” Pyro said proudly through his mask, holding up his ungloved hand – the other hand was holding Scout’s – to show off the ring Scout had got for him.</p>
<p>“Congrats,” Spy said, unsurprised because he’d known from watching Scout that this was coming. He did mean it though. Now, hopefully Scout wouldn’t blow this like Spy had with his one shot at marrying the love of his life.</p>
<p>“It’s awesome, isn’t it?” Scout said, grinning wide. … With how happy they were together, they’d most likely do well. “And uh… this means you’ll be Pyro’s father-in-law, right?”</p>
<p>“Uh… yeah, it does mean that, huh?”</p>
<p>Pyro froze for a second before something seemed to occur to him. “Does that mean I can call you ‘dad’?” he asked, his tone the one he used when he wanted to <em>make sure</em> he was understood. “Like Scout does.”</p>
<p>That was… not a question Spy had been prepared for but… “I suppose if you really want to, you can.” Why Pyro would want to was <em>beyond</em> him but… whatever, it didn’t really matter as long as it wasn’t during battle.</p>
<p>Pyro let go of Scout’s hand so he could clap, clearly very pleased. “I’ve never had a dad before, thank you.” He hugged Spy, squeezing him tight enough to almost hurt. It only lasted a second or two though, not long enough for Spy to even try to respond before Pyro was pulling back. He then mumbled something that sound a bit like “Let’s go tell everyone else now,” before running out of the room, clearly expecting Scout to follow.</p>
<p>He didn’t, instead he looked at Spy, his expression almost surprised as Spy felt. “I… didn’t expect him to do that or request that or uh… <em>say</em> that. But um… he seems happy so thanks letting him call you ‘dad’, I guess. And uh… yeah, super exciting stuff. We’ll update you when we pick a date and stuff. I gotta go catch up with him now. See you later.” He gave Spy a small wave before jogging out after Pyro, closing the door as he exited.</p>
<p>Spy let out a sigh as he settled back into his chair. Well, he apparently had two sons now. That was… fine actually. With how long Pyro and Scout had been dating, he’d already been sort of thinking about Pyro as such anyway. He wished them well in their marriage.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>